The subject matter of the invention relates to a milking unit comprising at least one milk hose having a first end section and a second end section, and a milk collecting component, which is connected to the first end section of the milk hose, a milking unit comprising a milk hose having a first end section and a second end section, and a milking cup having a teat rubber and a milking cup sleeve, the milking cup being connected to the second end section of the milk hose, and a milking unit comprising at least one milk hose having a first end section and a second end section, a milk collecting component, which is connected to the first end section of the milk hose, and at least one milking cup having a teat rubber and a milking cup sleeve, the milking cup being connected to the second end section of the milk hose.
Milking systems are used for milking animals which produce milk, which systems can be of various configurations. The milking operation as such is carried out by means of milking cups that are fitted to the animal's teats. A milking cup comprises a teat rubber arranged in a milking cup sleeve. A pulse space is provided between the teat rubber and the milking cup sleeve. Vacuum pressure and atmospheric pressure are applied to the teat rubber in accordance with the pulsator frequency. For this purpose, the milking cup is connected to a pulsator hose. The milk taken by milking is led away from the milking cup via a milk hose.
Milking systems in which each milk hose is connected to a milk collecting component are known. The milk collecting component has connectors over which the milk hoses are slipped. Each connector has an obliquely trimmed end. The milk hose is clamped off at the obliquely trimmed end when the teat cup hangs down freely from the milk collecting component. Such an arrangement is disclosed by DE-A1-34 29 428 for example.
The milk hose is pushed onto the connector. In this case, a force-locking connection arises between the elastic milk hose, which is composed of black rubber or silicone, and the rigid connector. This force-locking connection must be sufficient e.g. to hold the weight of the milking cluster without the milk hose slipping off the connector, since the situation where the entire milking cluster is held by only one milking cup occurs. At the same time, the connection must be fluid-tight, in particular vacuum-tight, in order that milk can be reliably led away.
Due to the static friction between the milk hose and the connector, it is absolutely necessary for the connector to be free of grease and clean upon the mounting of the milk hose, in order to achieve sufficient adhesion. If this is not the case, then there is the risk of the milk hose slipping off the connector during milking. Once a milk hose has slipped off during milking, it can be mounted onto the connector only with considerable mounting effort. The adhesion is essentially determined by the connector/milk hose material pairing, such that the freedom of choice with regard to the constructional materials is limited.
Milking clusters in which the teat rubber and the milk hose are formed in one piece are known. The teat rubber is subject to wear, such that it is necessary to replace the configuration—known as a monobloc—of the one-piece teat rubber with the milk hose, such that the milk hose is also removed from the milk collecting component.
DE-A1-32 17 865 discloses a fluid-tight hose connection in milking technology, which involves the insertion of a milk hose and a hole in the milk collecting component. The edge of the hole or opening is in engagement with the milk hose. In order to prevent the milk hose from being withdrawn from the hole of the milk component as a result of the forces acting on the milk hose, it is proposed according to DE-A1-32 17 865 that an element is provided which with an edge which is provided above the hole and onto which the milk hose can be placed and by which the milk hose is clamped, the element together with the edge surrounding the milk hose and preventing the milk hose from being able to be withdrawn from the hole.
WO-A2-2007/022950 discloses a fluid-tight hose connection in milking technology, which has a connector and an end region of a hose for connection to the connector of a component of a milking system, at least one holding element and at least one holding contour formed in a manner corresponding to the holding element being provided. The configuration of the holding element and the holding contour results in a positively locking connection between the hose and the connector. In this case, the holding element and the holding contour are formed in such a way that the positively locking connection is not released by the forces acting on the hose connection. The positively locking connection can be supplemented by a force-locking connection. By virtue of the positively locking connection between the connector and the hose, an increased operating period of the hose connection is thereby achieved since no permanent force-locking connection and hence permanent loading of the hose arise. Furthermore, by means of a small prestress with which the hose is fixed onto the connector, the tendency of the milk hose towards ozone cracking is significantly reduced.
Taking this as a point of departure, the present invention is based on the object of further developing the connection between a milk hose and a milk collecting component and/or a milking cup in order to simplify the handling of the hose connection and to reduce the forces acting on the hose connection.
This object is achieved according to the invention by means of a milking unit comprising at least one milk hose having a first end section and a second end section, and a milk collecting component, which is connected to the first end section of the milk hose, and a milking unit comprising a milk hose having a first end section and a second end section, and a milking cup having a teat rubber and a milking cup sleeve, the milking cup being connected to the second end section of the milk hose, and also by means of a milking unit comprising at least one milk hose having a first end section and a second end section, a milk collecting component, which is connected to the first end section of the milk hose, and at least one milking cup having a teat rubber and a milking cup sleeve, the milking cup being connected to the second end section of the milk hose.
The inventive solution is based on the consideration of realizing the sealing and connecting functions separately. For this purpose, in the case of a milking unit comprising at least one milk hose having a first end section and a second end section, and a milk collecting component, which is connected to the first end section of the milk hose, it is proposed that the milk collecting component has at least one coupling element which interacts with the first end section of the milk hose, and that a clamping element is provided, which interacts with the coupling element in such a way that an essentially fluid-tight connection arises between the milk hose and the milk collecting component.
In accordance with a further inventive concept it is proposed that a milking unit comprises a milk hose having a first end section and a second end section, and a milking cup having a teat rubber and a milking cup sleeve, the milking cup being connected to the second end section of the milk hose. The milking unit is distinguished by the fact that the milking cup has at least one coupling element which interacts with the second end section of the milk hose, and that a clamping element is provided, which interacts with the coupling element in such a way that an essentially fluid-tight connection arises between the milk hose and the milking cup. The coupling element can be connected to the milking cup sleeve and/or to the teat rubber. The coupling element can also be an integral part of the teat rubber and/or of the milking cup sleeve.
Yet another inventive concept proposes a milking unit comprising at least one milk hose having a first end section and a second end section, a milk collecting component, which is connected to the first end section of the milk hose, and at least one milking cup having a teat rubber and a milking cup sleeve, the milking cup being connected to the second end section of the milk hose. The milking unit according to the invention is distinguished by the fact that the milk collecting component has at least one first coupling element which interacts with the first end section of the milk hose, and that a first clamping element is provided, which interacts with the first coupling element in such a way that an essentially fluid-tight connection arises between the milk hose and the milk collecting component. The milking cup furthermore has at least one second coupling element which interacts with the second end section of the milk hose. A second clamping element is provided, which interacts with the second coupling element in such a way that an essentially fluid-tight connection arises between the milk hose and the milking cup.
Particular preference is given to a configuration in which the coupling element is formed essentially in frustoconical fashion and preferably projects into the first or second end section of the milk hose. This advantageous development of the milking unit provides a defined sealing area on the coupling element. The coupling element can also be embodied as a sealing element. The frustoconical configuration of the coupling element also results in a self-centering of the milk hose at the coupling element when it is slipped over the coupling element. A force is exerted on the milk hose by means of the clamping element, such that a fluid-tight and mechanically stable connection arises.
Particular preference is given to a configuration of the milking unit which is distinguished by the fact that, at a distance from the base of the frustoconical coupling element, a wall is provided which surrounds said base and extends over at least part of the axial length of the coupling element. The wall preferably surrounds the truncated cone over the whole extent, such that the milk hose is preferably clamped in between the wall and the truncated cone.
Particular preference is given here to a configuration in which the clamping element can be connected to the wall in force-locking and/or positively locking fashion.
There is also the possibility of the wall being embodied in the form of segments which are elastic, such that, given a corresponding configuration of a thread, for example, said segments are pressed in the direction of the end section of the milk hose and against the latter, thus resulting in a clamping connection between the coupling element and the milk hose.
In accordance with yet another advantageous configuration of the milking unit it is proposed that the first and/or second end section of the milk hose has an inner form embodied in a manner corresponding to the coupling element.
According to yet another advantageous configuration of the milking unit it is proposed that the first and/or the second end section of the milk hose has at least one groove into which a collar of the clamping element engages. This ensures that the milk hose cannot be pulled away from the clamping element or coupling element as a result of the milk hose being subjected to tensile stress.
Particular preference is given to a configuration of a milking unit in which the first and/or the second end section of the milk hose has elastic segments. Said elastic segments serve as sealing means.
For an even further improvement of the hose connection, in accordance with yet another advantageous configuration of the milking unit, it is proposed that the clamping element has at least one elastic segment in a radial direction.
The tightness between the milk hose and the milk collecting component or a milking cup can also be improved further by the first and/or a second end section of the milk hose having an adapter. The sealing is effected by the adapter being pressed axially onto the milk collecting component or onto the milking cup.
In order to simplify mounting of the clamping element it is proposed that the clamping element has a passage through which the milk hose extends, the clamping element having a slot through which a section of the milk hose can be led. By virtue of this measure, for example by compressing the milk hose, the latter can be led through the slot into the clamping element, such that the milk hose extends through the passage.
Particular preference is given to a configuration in which a plurality of clamping elements form a clamping unit which is connected to the milk collecting component in a releasable manner. All the connections between the milk hoses and the milk collecting component can be released by releasing the clamping unit.
The milk hose for a milking unit is formed with two opposite end sections and an intermediate region, all the regions being connected to one another in one piece and the intermediate region being produced from a soft material. Furthermore, at least one end section is at least partly produced from at least one hard material.
In this case, a soft material can be for example an elastically deformable material such as rubber, TPE or silicones. For this purpose, it is also possible to use in particular those elastic components which have foodstuff approval for use in milking units.